stix_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
STIX
STIX is a Australian-American traditional animated web-series that first premiered on July 22nd, 2014. The show is created and produced by YouTuber Yoshi Player, who's also worked on reviews and plush series as well as animation. As of now, STIX currently has 20 episodes of Season 1, and Season 2. The show centers on two friends named Jacob and Larry. Two friends who live in a house together. Jacob is the oddball and confusing one, while Larry is the sarcastic one. Other characters include Zoey, Larry's girlfriend, and Stella, Jacob's girlfriend who has an obsession with Yoshi. The series' title is meant to be taken from the work Stick, but takes out the C and K with an X. STIX became an instant success on YouTube, grossing more than 5,000 video views in total, and even spawning it's own YouTube channel with exclusive shorts. Episodes Season 1 *No Fingers Jul 22, 2014 *Desert Disaster Mar 6, 2015 (originally aired August 2014 got reuploaded in march 2015 due to errors) *Burying Dead Bodies Sept 21, 2014 *Loving Bros October 27,2014 *Quest for Treasure Nov 17, 2014 *Dating Game Nov 21, 2014 *Body Builder's Jan 15, 2015 *Valentine's Gift Feb 5, 2015 *Yoshi Fan Girl Mar 23, 2015 *Final Duel Apr 18, 2015 Season 2 *Cold Nut Jun 9, 2015 *Super STIX 64 Jun 16, 2015 *Piranha Mama Jun 23, 2015 *Big Breasts And I Cannot Lie Jun 30, 2015 *Switched Duos Jul 24, 2015 *Gambling Gaga Aug 25, 2015 *Allen Creepo Sep 1, 2015 *Allen's Morning Wakeup Call Sep 16, 2015 *Man Up! Sep 18, 2015 *School Grove Sep 25, 2015 + The First Clip of the STIX movie Season 3 * Halloween Treats Oct 31, 2015 * Blackout Freakout Sep 30, 2016 *A Stix Christmas Special(Real Episode Name:TBA) Upload Date: TBA Shorts *Jacob Takes the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge *Crappy New Year *Five Nights with Jacob *CHIX Characters Jacob - Jacob is a very stupid person, as he's often the one who messes everything up with his friends, or just being a sex-loving person who always tries his best to fix his own problems. Most of the time, Jacob is usually playing video games, going to different places with his friends, or sometimes reads books every now and then. Jacob loves to adventure off with his friend, which can sometimes get on his best friend's nerves. Jacob is also a very kind person, since he's helped fix problems with Larry, including getting him to win a girlfriend, or helping set up a picnic blanket for Larry and Zoey in Valentine's Gift. Larry - Unlike Jacob, Larry is more smarter, more organized, and more sarcastic than Larry. Larry is often making sarcastic jokes about Jacob during their conversations. During their problems, Larry often tries to quit out to avoid getting into trouble, but is constantly dragged along with Jacob on his adventures. Very much like Jacob, Larry enjoys playing video games and hanging out with his girlfriend Zoey. Occasionally, Larry may be a party active person who could eventually party alongside his best friend. Larry often gets nervous when he's speaking to women, because of how he tries to impress them. Zoey - Zoey is a normal living woman, and is Larry's girlfriend. She first debuted in Loving Bros, where she and Larry met each other and started dating after Larry 'saved' her life. In later episodes, we see that she is a very calm and caring woman, and doesn't ditch Larry whenever he's in a silly situation, or when he's hanging out with Jacob. In Dating Game, it's revealed that she's allergic to flowers, and that she used to have an ex-boyfriend, who ditched her for unknown reasons. In the end, she kissed Larry and the two became an official couple. Stella - Stella, is mostly a normal girl. However, when it comes to Yoshi related content, she will get insanely excited. She also strangely has a twist, where if someone says something negative about Yoshis or her friends, then she will grow a demonic voice, followed by black eyes, as she could slowly kill the victim responsible. Stella is also Jacob's girlfriend, and has had sex with him once, in Yoshi Fan Girl. Allen - Allen is a male grey stick figure. Allen has a disability where he is unable to move or speak. He does however have a translator in his throat, which translates what words Allen is thinking. A running gag in episodes he stars in is that he randomly appears in the next scene with no real explanation. Allen has had no information on this, and just describes it as a fourth wall joke. Jenna - Jenna Is Jacob's Twin Sister Ivana - Ivana Is Larry's Twin Sister Pauline - Pauline Is Stella's Twin Sister Movie The STIX Movie: Premiered Oct 11, 2016 Plot: When a super villain threatens to turn Earth into his own version of hell, two unlikely regular stick figures must embark on a journey to save their world, and discover the truth about their past. Category:Series